genjitsursfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Esuta
S-EXPRESS '''Concursantes''' '''Ranking por etapas''' El concursante gano la etapa. El concursante gano la etapa y ademas gano la inmunidad. El concursante gano la inmunidad. El concursante fue uno de los dos ultimos en el ranking y fue salvado por el ganador de la etapa. El concursante fue uno de los dos ultimos en el ranking y fue eliminado por el ganador de la etapa. El concursante fue finalista de sims express. El concursante fue el ganador sims express. '''Dinero acumulado''' El primero maximo que podian ganar los concursantes era de 50 mil simoleones, para eso debian de quedar primeros en todas las etapadas. Por cada vez que un concursante quedana en primera posicion en una etapa se le añadian 6 mil simoleones en su cuenta bancaria. Si un concursante tenia dinero en su cuenta bancaria y era eliminado lo perdia y debia donarselo a otro compañero. En la etapa final, despues de que se hayan repartido 30 mil simoleones en las anteriores etapas, la persona ganadora de esta ultima etapa ademas de consagrarse como el ganador de '''Sims Express''' se le aumentaban 20 mil simoleones a su premio final. El concursante aumento §6000 su cuenta bancaria. El concursante aumento §6000 su cuenta bancaria por la donacion de un eliminado. El concursante fue eliminado y por lo tanto su cuenta bancaria quedo a §0. El concursante fue finalista y gano el dinero que habia acumulado en su cuenta bancaria. El concursante fue el ganador y se le aumentaron §20000 a lo que habia acumulado durante el concurso. Rondas eliminatorias gfeee OT VTV 2013 gtyu Es sss CSB Big Brother 1 (Sunset Valley) '''Housemates''' '''Voting history''' '''Simcity's vote winner''' The winner of the simcity's vote gained a place himself to take part in the next season of the reality Big Brother 2 (Sunlit Tides) '''Housemates Newbies''' '''Housemate Returned''' Gisela was the winner of the simcity's vote the first season for what I return. '''Voting history''' Gran Life Sims 1 Sobrevivientes: El campamento Entraban chicos problematicos —de entre 7 y 18 años— y debian convivir juntos y aprender a ser mejores personas entre ellos decidian quien abandonaba el campamento en cada ronda de votacion y tambien el ganador, la persona ganadora ganaba un premio de 25 mil euros. '''Concursantes y clasificación''' * (*) Coco entro 1 semana despues del resto al concurso. '''Historia de votacion''' En la primera ronda no habian equipos seleccionados por lo que todos se votaron entre si, desde la segunda ronda hasta la quinta votaban se separaron en dos equipos de 6, y desde la sexta ronda hasta el final todos vivian juntos y votaban entre todos. '''Expulsiones''' '''Elección del ganador''' Primero se voto para elegir al tercer finalista directamenta y luego a la ganadora, el tercer finalista pudo votar para elegir ganadora. The Walking Dead '''Personajes''' '''Estadisticas por temporada''' La banda '''Estadisticas semanales''' La concursante no estaba en la Academia. La concursante no fue seleccionada. La concursante fue eliminada por el público via televoto. La concursante fue propuesta por el jurado, y fue una de las dos nominadas. La concursante fue propuesta por el jurado, pero fue salvada por los profesores. La concursante fue propuesta por el jurado, pero fue salvada por sus compañeras. La concursante fue la favorita del público esa semana. La concursante fue candidata a favorita del público esa semana. '''Galas''' 1